Will I Ever?
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: Why did you have to go? Did you not realize our hearts are one? But you have to go, its your career, but Will I Ever see you again? Liley.


**Hello everyone, this is a little one-shot that I got after reading some Chicken Soup Stories (I love those books). I know I haven't updated **_**Fear**_** but I want this outta my head so it does not distract me. Okay, well this story is told in Lilly's POV, and it is Liley, don't like don't read. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

Will we ever be together again?

The last time I saw your face, your bright blue eyes faded to gray, I held you in my arms and let my tears fall to the soft skin of your neck.

You held on to me tight and whispered in my ear, it will fly by fast, but I new it wouldn't.

I took in your scent that will remain a memory in my mind forever. I let my hand travel across your porcelain skin, taking the milky path to your rosy cheeks. I cupped my hands and looked deep into your tear brimmed eyes, then I kissed you.

I let my hand wonder to your luscious brown locks and grabbed a handful. Taking strands of hair and rubbing them in between my fingers, so my nerves will never forget the texture of your hair.

My tongue wandered to your lower lip and you graciously accepted, and I entered territory that was all mine.

Our tongues dance to the beats of our hearts, and I knew my love for you grew stronger. I wanted and needed more of you, so I stood on my tip-toes, and put my hand to the back of you head to push you harder on my mouth.

Your arms glided down my sides to my waist and cold blasts of fire shot through my body. I needed you to be my oxygen; I needed to inhale you with everything I had.

Then you pulled away, taking my breath with you, and my oxygen was gone. You looked into my glassy eyes and whispered 'I love you', gave my hand a squeeze, and then you where gone.

You boarded the plane and took your flight. I watched from inside the air port and finally said the three words that mean so much, but you could not hear.

Will I ever hear your voice again?

The warm summer nights when it was just you and me, sitting out on the beach looking up at the stars, and my head rested on your chest as you spoke loving and soothing words to me.

Your voice traveled through my ears throughout my body warming every inch. I closed my eyes and snuggled in closer to you, as you wrapped your arms around me.

Your lips moved against my ear and your hot warm breath burned into me, a scar that will never heal, and words that will never fade.

Every concert you did, every song you sang, you always told me it was for me. You would dance on stage, look into my eyes, point to me at the right words of the lyrics, and tell the world who made you the happiest.

I was on the sidelines watching your every move, and taking in the angel voice that was yours.

Now that voice is on the other side of the world. Filling the ears of others and I'm not there to hear it.

Will I ever hold you in my arms again?

The times me and you would goof around, and you would eventually insult me causing me to chase after you and scoop you in my arms.

I held on to you and felt every movement of your stomach muscles contract as you laughed.

The way I would wrap my arms around you and how would squeeze me tighter, a contest to show the tighter the squeeze the stronger the love, but there was never a winner.

The way our bodies fit perfectly together. You were the missing piece to my puzzle, and should never be removed.

Will I ever kiss you again?

Your velvet lips on top of mine made the world stop and time freeze.

The heat that went through us would make Antarctica melt and hell jealous.

I knew your every movement, your every moan, and every sensitive spot.

We would say that we were each others anti-drug, but how could that be when I was so addicted?

Your kiss lasted on my lips not for a moment's time, but for a lifetime. Your tongue moved swiftly through my mouth and was no stranger to any part of me.

My teeth would dig into your neck, but I never got a piece of you that made me satisfied, I always needed more, so you would tilt your head back and give me more access to your bare skin.

Will I ever see you again?

Months have gone by and you are still on tour. The phone conversations were getting shorter, our text messaging were only for mornings and nights, and are web videos were getting farther apart.

You were now busier, to busy for me, was I still good enough? Do you still want me like I crave for you?

Do you look up at the stars and wish I was lying right there next to you like I yearn for you, every single night?

Do I visit you in your dreams, like you invade mine? I see you standing there looking me in my eyes, and you take my hand and we do all the fun loving stuff that we used to do, but the dream you is nothing compared to the real you.

I can't even picture the perfect women because no one will ever be as good as you.

Will I ever forget you?

Your image stays in my eyes, but will it soon fade? Will you sill like the things you like now? Will I remember everything about you? Will the distant we have apart affect our relationship in the long run?

I don't want to loose the special memories and moments that we had together, but I'm afraid. What if one day I do forget?

Will you ever forget me? Did I leave the same incision on you like you did to me? Does it hurt you like you kill me? Will I ever loose that?

I don't want to loose or forget you, but how could my grip on you remain strong if you are not in my arms? Is it slowly slipping loose?

Will I ever smile a sincere smile again?

Sure I laugh with Oliver and my family, but it's all an act, they don't make me feel the same way that you do.

Only you could bring out my smile.

Even today, my Birthday, I'm not happy. How could I smile without you?

I listened to the music traveling through the speakers of my car radio, a happy tune, but I'm not happy.

It's been months since you've been gone, and you still have the rest of this year and a half of the next year to go.

Will I be sad forever?

I pulled into my driveway and slammed the car door shut. I took my things out of my car and threw my jacket over my arm and headed up to the front door.

"Mom, I'm back!" I tossed my keys to the side table and threw my jacket on the rack. "Mom?"

The house was quiet, and cold, no sign of anything living in sight. I walked slowly in and turned the corner of the living room. "Mo-"

A light flicked on and bounced around the room sending color everywhere and people shouted musically. "Happy Birthday Lilly!"

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open, but not because of the surprise, but because of you standing right there.

You were supposed to be on tour, singing your heart out but you're here, for me.

A smile spread across my face, and it's was real smile, and tears of joy were ready to fall. You chimed up and started to walk towards me. "Now, you seriously didn't think I'd miss your eighteenth birthday now did ya Lil?"

You came forward and kissed my forehead before hugging me, and I gripped on to tighter. This was no dream. You were really there and I was holding you in my arms again. I moved my lips to your ear and whispered into it. "This is the second best birthday gift yet, the first one is when you walked into my life, I love you Miley."

Finally after two years of being together I had the courage to tell you I loved you and forever will. You turned to me, with eyes full of tears and lifted my chin up with your fingers and kissed me, with your velvet lips on my own.

Will we ever be together again?

The answer, yes.

--x--

**Okay, so what did you think? Good, bad, so-so. Anyway just review to let me know, and if you do thanks for reviewing, also thanks for reading. And I should update **_**Fear**_ **soon. Thank you guys'. **


End file.
